The present invention relates to a spacer and, more particularly, to a spacer for filling a space between two adjacent modular cabinets.
Many modern bathrooms include more than one bathroom cabinet to accommodate additional storage space in the bathroom which is preferably generally hidden from view. While the novelty of multiple bathroom cabinets is appealing, a plurality of bathroom cabinets separately mounted on one or more walls of the bathroom can sometimes be considered to be unattractive or disjointed. Even if the bathroom cabinets are mounted relatively close together, many times gaps exist between adjacent cabinets for allowing a user to access the opening mechanism of each cabinet.
For example, if a cabinet is flush mounted, i.e., mounted within the wall, a gap is present between adjacent front walls of two or more of the cabinets. If the cabinets are surface mounted, i.e., mounted on the surface of the wall, then gaps are present both between the adjacent front walls of the cabinets as well as the adjacent side walls of the cabinets. These gaps detract from the modular appearance of the cabinets which as a result lowers the aesthetic appeal of the bathroom.
There is a need for a decorative spacer which can be placed between two or more modular cabinets to improve the appearance of the cabinets as being part of an individual unit. The spacer would fill the gap between the cabinets and still provide a space between the front surface of the spacer and the front wall of the cabinets to allow a user to have access to the opening mechanism of each cabinet.